A generic spot-type disc brake is referenced in DE-OS 39 21 346 A 1. The brake housing of the spot-type disc brake includes a first side element with a housing for an actuating device of a first brake shoe and a second side element for applying a second brake shoe, the first side element being connected with the second side element by means of a bridge element. Furthermore, an arm is provided on the leading and also on the trailing end of the brake housing straddling the brake disc and connecting the two side elements.
It is true that this referenced disc brake permits to increase the diameter of the brake disc with a given wheel diameter without the brake housing losing rigidity. But it is costly to manufacture such a spot-type disc brake because particularly the manufacturing process of the brake housing includes several extensive machining and mounting operations. Finally, the heavy weight of this disc brake is considered to be a disadvantage.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a high-performance spot-type disc brake featuring light weight but increased stiffness, which, in addition, can be manufactured in a simple and cost-efficient way.
According to the present invention at least one side element is provided with a recess. It is an advantage that such a recess simplifies the manufacture considerably. In addition to this the recess results in less weight.
Moreover it is an advantage if the recess shows a free opening, because such an embodiment facilitates the manufacture even further.